Chaos the Clown
Wrestler Info Kayfabe Real Name: Theodore Hubert Cobain; TC for short due to BS name. Ring Name: Chaos the Clown Nicknames: "The Skitzo," " The Murder City Maniac," "The Painted Warrior," "Michigan's Militant," "The Detroit Dopeshow," "THE Clown," "The Carnival Carnivore," "The Greatest Thing to Grace the Ring,"** Weight: 250 lbs Height: 6'0" Gender: Male Billed From: Detroit, Michigan Theme Song: Chapter 2: A Strange Conversation by The Fall of Troy Catch Phrases: "I'ma drop you on your fuckin' head." "AgabugladaladahaaahhgghhRAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!" when without medication. Base Picture With Paint: Shaggy 2 Derrrp Without Paint: Chris Hero Appearance Description: Long hair that's NOT dreaded it was previously. Paint has become an optional thing these days and is almost on the verge of being phased out completely. Generally wears long, glossy trunks that vary in color from red, green, and purple striped patterns that run in rings around the leg all the way up. Plain black boots, one black elbow pad on his left and a bright green one on his right out the connection there, folks. Usually wears either plain white wrist tape or laced gauntlets in match color schemes to his trousers, and occasionally a wifebeater, however this is rare and usually reserved for hardcore, weapons-related matches, which are now practically a thing of the past for the recovering psychopath.. Backstage attire generally includes a variety of t-shirts, hoodies, jeans, work boots n the like. Finishers (3 MAX, Consisting of either 2 Impact and 1 Submission OR 2 Submission and 1 Impact): 1. Heaven's Divider 2. Chaos Driver III 3. H.M.W. [How Magnets Work] Signatures (Try not to go overboard): 1. Chaos Driver I & II 2. Technetium '99 3. Psychiatric Therapy 4. Double Dutch Tranquilizer 5. Loon-sault 6. The Super Blizzard 7. The Shooting Star Staple Super Press 8. The Purrsian Purrrplexion 9. Das Dutch Driver 10. The Moss-Covered Three-Handled Family Gredunza 11. Brainbuster 12. Roaring Elbow Danielson style, face pounding 13. Senton Standing 14. European Uppercut 15. Back Drop Driver Fighting: J-Style & King's Road with subtle blends of American Sports-Entertainment aspects. Common Moves consist of your standard J-Style variations of kicks and fast, stiff strikes, usually from the elbows, forearms, shins, boots, and knees. This is clearly a result of the learning and training he did in Japan, competing in tons of intense matches to improve his ring skill, not to mention the nearly 6 months spent with Muay Boren/Thai masters of Thailand, including, but not limited to, Thai action star, Tony Jaa. And let's not forget his alignments with Alex LeBlanc recently, who has further helped propel his training in these arts. Matthew Logan and Sean Aries have also been contributing to his style some, each man's influence leaving traces as they spend more time together training and hanging, learning more and more to appreciate strong style, blending it with his junior heavyweight commonalities. He will, from time to time, bust out a hurrincanrana, or spring off of the ropes, but his days of ridiculous rotations and flinging about are over. The most you'll get is a single flip either way. His speed is still incredible, however, he's just adapted it to his new, more brute-force style of furious, fast strikes, and devastating power moves, especially head drops, hence the motto "I'm gonna drop you on your fucking head!!" Side notes: *The hardcore phenomenon has returned, but this time he's left his weapons and over-the-top spots behind. Now he brings a more technical peruresu style mixed with a flare of American high flying and indy-inspired move sets. He plans to make waves in PRW after his induction to the Hall of Fame. He also hates ICP and is leaving the whole Skitzo/clown/bullshitter gimmick behind in place of a new, more level-headed, severely medicated and somewhat more-sane one. * **Update: It appears The Clown's intentions did not go as planned, as he has been the victim of assault, burglary, and kidnapping upon his return to PRW. Because of this, he had somehow managed to hire a Manager whilst in his incoherent state. This manager was able to get Chaos to the proper doctor's while on tour in Greece, promoting Clash of the Titans VI, and put the Schizophrenic Superstar back in a level state of mind. However, he remains paranoid of most people in the PRW locker room, and his resolve is clear: to make it to the top and find out who's responsible for all of this.** ***Update: After gaining a shot at Lion Merteuil's X-Division Title following a match against Kevin Murphy at the Clash, he went on a mild hiatus after being held in a hospital for his protection and medical treatment in the Motor City, before finally showing up to SuperBattle with some strange happenings surrounding his night. He managed to overcome odds and expectations by defeating PRW's Crown Jewel, Lion, and gaining the X-Division Championship for the first time in his career. A mysterious message following the match may or may not indicate that his crazy mess of a life may be coming to a calm, but is it only the precursor to an even more deadly storm?*** ****Update: In the weeks following his acquisition of the X-Division Title, Chaos had begun to align himself with the likes of Alex LeBlanc, Sean Aries, and perhaps most importantly, Matthew Logan, as a way to further his training, strengthen his ties, and ensure his safety in such hostile times. And not only that, but he plans to do all he can to assist this group of Legendary PRW Heroes in their ultimate goal of total domination. To win the war and establish themselves as the most powerful group of quirky sunsabitches in the history of this company. With Aries already holding a position of power as COO, all it shall take is Logan's rise to CEO, with the likes of the Skitzo and Canada's Cowboy backing the both of them up, in order to rule the entire PRWorld. But with Driver, Serial, Malik, the STK Out Nation, and the other rogue groups seeking to destabilize the place, along with those flying solo in their own quests for glory, it may prove to be a harder fought battle than at first imagined.**** Chronicling of matches following 2010 Post-HOF Return: Matches: M1: Chaos the Clown vs Tyler Rourke: Number One Contendership: X-Division Winner: Tyler Rourke M2: Gunnar vs CK Stoots vs Lexx vs Rush vs Mask vs Surprise Entry Chaos: Cyanide Championship: Elimination Chamber Winner: CK Stoots M3: Lexx Velvet vs Chaos the Clown: Chaos played King Leonidas for Greek Fans Winner: Chaos the Clown M4: Serial vs Chaos the Clown vs Thomas Driver: Triple Threat Match Winner: Chaos the Clown M5: Chaos the Clown vs Kevin Murphy: Number One Contendership: X-Division Winner: Chaos the Clown M6: Lion Merteuil© vs Chaos the Clown: X-Division Championship Winner: Chaos the Clown© M7: Chaos the Clown vs Chaz: Non-Title Match Winner: Chaos the Clown (Squash) M8: Chaos the Clown© vs Shawn Silva: X-Division Championship Winner: Chaos the Clown© M9: Chaos the Clown vs Derek Divinity: Non-Title Match Winner: Chaos the Clown M10: Chaos the Clown© vs Alex LeBlanc: X-Division Championship Winner: Chaos the Clown© Former Accomplishments: PRW Hall of Famer AWA Hall of Famer Reigning PRW X-Division Champion (1x) Former PRW European Champion (1x) Former PRW Cyanide Champion (6x) Former AWA Light Heavyweight Champion (3x) Former AWA Jr. Heavyweight Champion (2x) Former AWA Hardcore Champion (2x) Former JKA Heavyweight Champion (1x) Former JKA Tag Team Champion (1x w/Riddler the Clown as Carnival of Carnage) Former Co-Owner of ACRW Former Co-Founder of JKA First AWA X-Champion (Defunct) Final AWA Light Heavyweight Champion (Defunct) Final ACRW Light Heavyweight Champion (Defunct) Winner of the first and third annual AWA Ultimate-X matches (2-0) Category:Wrestlers